


End of the Line

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Violence, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack doesn’t even fully know what’s happening. He’s running, running like his heels are on fire, running because he knows that if he stops now, he won’t ever get away again. If he stops now, it will all be over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

Jack doesn’t even fully know what’s happening.

He’s running, running like his heels are on fire, running because he knows that if he stops now, he won’t ever get away again. If he stops now, it will all be over.

His heart is racing, and he feels like he’s about to vomit; there’s an overwhelming feeling of pure, white-hot terror flashing through his body, smothering his senses, attempting to choke him.

All Jack really knows is that he has to get out of there, and fast.

They’re going to catch him. They’re going to catch him and drag him away, and once they get a hold of him, they’ll never let go. He’ll be trapped.

Jack can’t let that happen. He can’t. He won’t.

He’d rather die than let them win.

Jack’s running, because there’s nothing else he can do, and all of his friends—his _brothers_ —are suffering for it. They’re getting beaten down and forced away, all because of him.

Jack is still running when the realization that he has nowhere else to go suddenly hits him full-force and all at once he can’t move anymore, can’t even think. He’s terrified.

Jack Kelly is terrified.

And then there’s a fist connecting with his face, and the pain splits through his jawline like a pickaxe before his mind grows fuzzy and the whole world starts to fade away.

The last thing Jack sees is David, shouting his name and pushing his way through the crowd of people, trying in vain to get to him. He manages to grab onto Jack for only a moment, and the two boys lock gazes. David’s wide blue eyes are panicked and pleading, shining with desperation and something else that Jack’s never seen before, something that’s just as scary as it is beautiful.

And with that, he feels a stab of guilt low in is belly, knowing that he’s letting down the one person who matters more to him than anything else.

_So sorry,_ he whispers before finally slipping away into darkness.

It’s over. He lost.


End file.
